


Linked Separation

by SkywardShawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardShawn/pseuds/SkywardShawn
Summary: This is kinda short but the chapters will get longer as time goes on. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I am trying something new with this fic (actually planning out what happens) and if all goes well it will turn out okay. Thanks again! Have a good day!
Kudos: 9





	Linked Separation

"Help! Help! I need to get out of here!'

My voice could not be heard over the roaring rain and thunder booming around me. Soaking wet and covered in tears I am alone; having somehow been separated from the other chosen heroes not too long ago.

Where is everyone? Are they okay? What's going on? My heart races as fast as my mind, unable to calm myself down. Everything feels like it's narrowing in on me. I need to get out of here, but how? 

Running, running- my feet pound against the muddied dirt. I dash across the woods seeking any sort of shelter; anything to protect me at all. Lighting crashes down and I look back to see the shadow of a looming monster right behind me. 

I can't run for much longer. I can't breathe. A shaggy breath is all I can muster in this weak state. Electrical currents start to dance around me, due to the metallic Master Sword that is burning into my back. A roar from the beast behind me sends shivers down my spine and hope diminishes realizing I can't escape this. The jolts of light ripping across me are getting stronger. I can't defend myself, the master sword wouldn't be of any use- and I have no other weapons nearby. 

A flash rips from above and I sear in pain. The last thing I can do is scream before everything fades into black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but the chapters will get longer as time goes on. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I am trying something new with this fic (actually planning out what happens) and if all goes well it will turn out okay. Thanks again! Have a good day!


End file.
